In some database management systems, when a database receives a query, after the query is parsed and optimized, a query plan is created. The query plan indicates how to execute the query at runtime. The query plan is passed to the runtime execution engine, which is executed interpretively. While the interpretive approach is relatively easy to understand and implement, it may introduce execution overhead.